swbloodlinesfandomcom-20200213-history
T-3R1
T-3R1 was a protocol droid in the service of House Strykia and the Strykia family, specifically High Lady Marissa Strykia during the time before and through the Clone Wars. T-3R1 was recovered from the wrecked High Palace on Antrixies by Marissa when she secretly returned to Antrixies weeks after the Imperial Occupation had begun. History T-3R1 started its existence as a prototype protocol model to be produced by Arentech Industries. Shortly after going on-line, T-3R1 was given as a birthday gift to Marissa by Leeto Draydess to act as an aide to High Lady Marissa Strykia. T-3R1 received some custom programming and upgrades prior to going into service with the Strykia Household. His primary responsibility was to accompany the High Lady during diplomatic functions and public relation meetings, mostly involving the Jinsai Order. Order 66/Antrixian Purge During the assault on the High Palace by Dontaine Strykia and the Imperials, T-3R1 was knocked down and then buried under rubble in the palace. The droid would remain there until he was discovered weeks later when Marissa secretly returned to the High Lord's Palace. Marissa had the droid repaired and kept T-3 with her for nearly a year until Arina was born. Locating Magnus Tarkand, Marissa placed the droid in Magnus' care to assist with raising Arina. With Magnus, T-3 acted as a tutor and social instructor to Arina as she grew. T-3 essentially had a holocron embedded within him, custom-created by Marissa with the help of a couple outlaw techs. This allowed T-3 to present lessons to Arina focused on Gai'din training and Jinsai practices. Personality T-3R1 was a proper protocol droid with a strong sense of etiquette and manners. T-3R1 was also well versed in the workings of the Antrixian Landsting and the history of the Commonwealth. Augmented into his programming were encrypted files from it's former owner, Marissa Strykia also. RPG D6 Stats Type: Prototype Arentech T-3CE Protocol Droid Personality Matrix: Complex DEXTERITY 1D Dodge 4D KNOWLEDGE 3D Alien Species 5D+2, Bureaucracy 5D, Cultures 6D, Languages 10D*, Planetary Systems 4D, (s)Scholar: Antrixian Lore 6D, (s)Scholar: Jinsai Lore 7D MECHANICAL 1D Astrogation 5D PERCEPTION 1D STRENGTH 1D TECHNICAL 1D Computer Programming/Repair 5D *The droid’s vocabulator speech/sound system makes the droid capable of reproducing virtually any sound it hears or is programmed to reproduce. Equipped With: *Humanoid body (two arms, two legs, head) *Carbon Mesh Alloy Covering (+1D energy Resistance to Energy Damage) *Two visual and audial sensors – human range *Vocabulator speech/sound system *4R3 Neuro-Processing VerboBrain *Extendable Scomplink *Holographic projector/recorder *VerboCore II Communications module with over 5.5 million languages *Encrypted files (includes audio & holo recordings by Marissa containing her visions of the Jinsai Prophecy and Gai'din training) Move: 9 Size: 1.7 meters tall Encrypted Gai'din Training Lightsaber 5D Lightsaber: Form IV: Ataru 4D+2 Lightsaber: Form VI: Niman 4D (S)Melee Combat: Shao'dengia 10D Meditation 7D (S)Scholar: Shao'dengia 7D (S)Scholar: Jedi Lore 4D (S)Scholar: Sith Lore 1D (S)Brawling: Shao'dengia 10D Lightsaber Repair 3D+2 Melee Weapon Repair 2D Force Skills: Control 6D, Sense 6D, Alter 4D. Control: Absorb/Dissipate Energy, Accelerate Healing, Concentration, Control Disease, Control Pain, Detoxify Poison, Emptiness, Enhance Attribute, Force Of Will, Hibernation Trance, Reduce Injury, Remain Conscious, Remove Fatigue, Resist Stun, Short-Term Memory Enhancement. Sense: Battle Sense, Combat Sense, Danger Sense, Instinctive Astrogation, Life Detection, Life Sense, Magnify Senses, Postcognition, Receptive Telepathy, Sense Disturbance, Sense Force, Sense Path, Sense Surroundings, Shift Sense, Translation. Alter: Force Wave, Knockout/Stun, Telekinesis. Control & Sense: Farseeing, Life Bond, Lightsaber Combat, Projective Telepathy. Control & Alter: Accelerate Another’s Healing, Control Another’s Disease, Control Another’s Pain, Control Breathing, Detoxify Another’s Poison, Place Another In Hibernation Trance, Remove Another's Fatigue, Return Another To Consciousness, Transfer Force. Control, Sense & Alter: Affect Mind, Enhanced Coordination, Force Harmony, Telekinetic Stun. Sense & Alter: Cloak, Dim Another’s Senses, Lesser Force Shield. Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Droids